Angels and Demons
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: After a horrifing moment at prom, Bulma decides she cant take anymore and kills herself. Shocked, she finds herself as a ghost and cant escape, plus theres now two guys after her! Whats a girl gonna do?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Once again, I have another story to put on here! My friend helped write through chapter three so I hope you like... Please review, the more reviews the better so please, leave one. :) Thanks a mili! **EDIT:I just got a new Beta Reader for this story,**Kiyamasho, **So if you ever see her or read her stories, tell her good job!(**_**I have a good feeling she's a "she" and not a "he"**_**)**

_**WARNING: DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER, KINDA DESCRIPTIVE!**_

Disclaimer: I might own this story but I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z/ Kai/ GT or what ever there is left.

**Chapter One**

Tonight was going to be the best night of my life.

It all started a couple days ago; I was almost ready to go home from a pretty crummy day of school.

I was at my locker gathering up tonight's homework when all of a sudden I felt someone's presence beside me. I shut my locker only to find the hottest guy in school, Yamcha, standing beside me. He was your typical, average jock, a high school cliche come true.

Yamcha's striking black eyes bored into my bright blue ones as he lifted his hand to swipe his black bangs away.

"Hey Bulma," He had said, this being the only time he had spoke to me.

"What do you want Yamcha?" I asked in a bitter tone, because in my head, I knew he was just here to insult me like others.

"I wanted to ask you a question." He said which made me unbearably curious.

"Well, go on." I said, prompting him, switching my books around in my hands.

"You wanna come to prom with me?" Yamcha asked with hope in his eyes.

What? Did he just ask me to go to the prom with him? I debated things around in my head for a few brief seconds.

"Sure! Meet you there!" I said smirking and turned to walk away but Yamcha grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Wait! What color of dress?" He questioned. I smiled.

"Black of course." I replied back and began walking home.

And that is why tonight is going to be the best night of my life. I was going to the prom with Yamcha. I had my dress on already; it was black, strapless, and it came to mid thigh. I also had on some blade ballet flats. My long blue hair brushed against my back as I began to walk to the school. After ten minutes, I was finally there.

It was your typical kind of prom, you know? Twinkling lights, millions of flowers surrounding everyone, tons of glitter, and other flashy decorations. The whole prom ordeal. Scanning the room for Yamcha, my eyes widening when I spot him grinding on Marroon; the one girl I hated the most. She was another high school cliché: head cheer leader, blond hair and she was wearing a hot pink dress.

I walked over to Yamcha, a pissed look on my face. He looked at me and began laughing. I felt so betrayed.

"Look! She really showed up!" He yelled to his football buddies. I didn't say nothing, and the music had stopped while everyone was watching. I felt trapped and my heart was about to burst into flames. I knew better, this should've never happened.

"You really thought I was going to go to Prom with you!" He shouted getting in my face. Yamcha then laughed, everyone else joined in, even that girl Marroon.

"Bulma, you must be the stupidest chick in the world! No one will ever go out with you! You wanna know why? Because your a _freak!_" Yamcha sneered at me then laughed.

Tears were sliding down my face and I bolted out of the doors, running all the way back home. I had never felt so humiliated in all my 17 years of life. Tonight was the worst night of my life. And it will be the last one too, I decided.

I reached home, thankful my mom and dad work all the time, I ran upstairs to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, seeing black makeup smeared down my cheeks, my hair was a mess, I looked horrible. I immediately felt disgusted with myself because I fell into Yamcha's tricks. I let him win, so I punched the mirror with all my strength. The pieces of glass fell into the sink with loud clanging noises. I let sobs overcome my body. For a second, I thought I was going into hysterics.

I picked up one of the slivers of glass and slowly dragged it across my wrist, right over the vein. Blood immediately rushed out and dripped onto the floor. I didn't regret my choice, it was what I wanted. Blood kept oozing out of the cut I had made, and soon all the white tiles had turned red. Blood pooled on the floor all around me, but I was ok. I was dying and that was what I wanted.

I began to feel lightheaded so I went to lay down in my bed. I stared up at the ceiling and let the numbness take over my body. I was slowly drifting out of this world as the darkness engulfed me. I smile because soon this would be over and I would be in the arms of death. I finally kept fading until I was out of this world. I was dead...

A/N:So... what do you think? Please leave a Review, It pleases me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome back readers! Here is chapter 2 of Angels and Demons. I hope you enjoy, please review, let me know what you think. I apologize for any spelling mistakes, my spell checker is down ... :(

Disclaimer: I do not Dragonball Z but I do own the plot of this story.

Chapter 2

A soft knock on the door woke me up. I sat up and looked around confused. I was still in my room, surrounded in a pool of blood...watching the door open, seeing the horror on my mother's face. A screeching scream filled the room and covering my ears I watched her run out of the room and down the stairs.

Slowly getting up and walking towards the door I could hear mom's shaking voice as she talked on the phone.

"H-Honey! Get home now! I-It's Bulma..."

Hearing the sobs, I went down stairs and over to her.

"Mom, I'm right here."

"I already called 911, I don't know how long its been since..." She choked on her falling tears, "since she killed herself." Listening to more of the conversation, I watched as she fell back into a chair, throwing her hands to her face as she continuously cried.

"M-Mom! I'm right here..." I went to place my hand onto her shoulder but it suddenly went through her. "W-What!" Looking at my hands, I tried again but the same thing happened.

Then it hit me, the reason I couldn't touch her was because I really wasn't there. I was dead. I was a ghost, one that has yet to pass on.

Sirens hit both of our ears; Mom jumped up while I backed away.

I was scared, I just wanted to go back upstairs and lay back down. Telling myself that if I fall back asleep and wake back up, it'll be better somehow. But unfortunately, my legs had a different approach... seeing that I had ran out of the house, down the street and am still running. Stopping to take a rest, I realized that I wasn't even tired at all. My legs didn't hurt, I wasn't breathing heavily and my heart wasn't beating out of my chest, not like I would feel all of those things anymore. I just felt numb.

Do I regret killing myself? I couldn't answer that question. Seeing the pain on my mother's face was enough to think about.

Getting back up, I started walking down the road

On thought did come to my mind as it ran throughout my brain, why hadn't I passed on yet? If only someone could answer that question for me.

Then I heard it, a faint whisper. I couldn't understand it completely, but as each second passed it became clearer and louder.

"Come with me", It whispered.

"Come where?" I yelled. It wasn't like anyone could hear me anyway.

"Come with me." It repeated.

The voice was soft and smooth, carefully speaking at each beat. So I was stupid and decided to follow the voice. Following it as it got louder, that is when I seen him. Hand held out, striking black eyes boring into mine, flame like hair defying gravity. His looks hypnotizing me. He was kind of short though.

"Come with me," he whispered again.

A shiver ran up my spine, hearing his deep voice. It made me want to grasp his hand and go wherever he wanted to take me. But somehow I held myself back.

"Do I know you?"I asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear his voice.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, seeing that I wasn't going to grab them and smirked at me.

Heat rose to my cheeks making them feel on fire.

"My name is Vegeta, I am the person to help you 'pass on'." He replied, much slower, each word hitting me like a brick of love. But then I felt it, a nasty aura coming from this guy. He looked the same but now that I was paying attention, I realized something was wrong.

"I don't know you..." A scared look covered my face as I slowly back up.

His smirk turned into a frown. "Usually my good looks charm the ladies. I wonder why you're different." He began walking towards me.

'No wonder I felt so hypnotized!' I thought. I was in the danger zone, I was scared.

"Little Bulma..." He laughed, "just come with me and make it easier for the both of us."

"Go to hell!" I scream.

He smirked, "Already been there multiple times!" He yelled back before being engulfed by a colored flame.

"Your on fire!" I gasp.

He just continued laughing, as he inched closer to me.

I stopped backing up and looked at him, eyes wide. Now he was close up and I could see all of his features. Now he was a god, what could a girl do!

"Vegeta.." I began trying not to hesitate. "What are you?"

"I am Satan's Son."

"Satan's son?" I asked questioningly.

"Yes." He replied threateningly to me.

"Hmm..." I brought my hand to my chin. "I thought of a whole different view of you. More scary..." I held in a giggle, "and taller."

He looked at me, angrily clenching his teeth together.

A/N: So... what do you think? Good?Bad? Please Review, the more reviews the quicker I post 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, sorry about the long update... I've been busy with school, unfortunately. So thanks for the reviews that I already have and please keep them coming! Oh, and this chapter might me somewhat confusing so I apologize beforehand. Also If you see the names Amy, Eric, or Jonah, I am sorry because I wrote this story with OC's and just put Bulma,Vegeta and Goku in it so just be aware.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story but I did write this story.

Chapter 3

"Why do you have a tail?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Because I do," he replied, still mad about the short comment. He began walking towards me again

I continued backing away until I bumped into a brick wall.

"I just want you to come with me Bulma, back to Hell." Vegeta said in a soothing voice.

"No! Stay away from me!" I yelled and ran away.

"I'll find you Bulma!" Vegeta yelled, but I didn't care, I just kept running.

I didn't know where I was going, I just had to get away from Vegeta, from everything. I didn't want to go to hell. Where could I go? I was dead and couldn't pass on, I would never live, never getting to see my kids grow up or even seeing my grandkids.

I must have walked for three hours and I wasn't tired, all of a sudden I heard another voice.

"Bulma." It was a hushed whisper at first but then got more distant.

One thing I knew, it defiantly wasn't Vegeta, this voice was sweetest of sweet.

The voice called again, goose bumps rose on my skin as I felt a hot breath on my neck.

"Bulma."

I quickly turn around to see a beautiful man in front of me. One I never seen before, his aura was entirely different from Vegeta's.

He has black hair, sticking in different directions, his eyes were also black. His skin was tannish, and one thing I noticed was that he has wings. White feathers were on the pavement.

"I am Goku." He said smiling with his hand outstretched.

I fell backwards, then I realized what was wrong, this was almost like how Vegeta and I met. Could this be one of his tricks to capture me?

His face showed the emotion of worried, "Are you Bulma?"

I nodded, my face getting hotter by the second, it seemed I was reacting to every guy I seen.

"Well you are beautiful Bulma, more than they said you were." Goku replied, offering me a hand.

They? I grabbed his hand as he pulled me up. "Okay, so what do you want?"

"I know you've met Vegeta, and he wants to take you to Hell with him. But I wish to take you to heaven." Goku said smiling.

I was confused. "Why am I not there already?" I asked coming closer to him.

"Because Bulma, you committed suicide, therefore you are considered a 'Lost Soul'. Your not the only one either. You were lost and I found you."

I sighed, "do you two do these things to others too?"

Goku shook his head, "your a one-of-a-kind. Special."

Lucky me, I thought. "Why me though? Why don't the both of you just leave me alone?" I whispered as I felt myself turn away.

"Bulma!" Goku yelled as he watched me walking away from him. "You have to come with me!"

I turned around, "that is what Vegeta said, and do you see me with him?" I asked, on the verge of tears. "No." Then I continued walking away.

"Your making a huge mistake!"

Ignoring him, I walked faster. I could get through my 'Lost Soul' of a life alone. I was alone all my life when I was alive, I can do it when I am dead too.

After walking for minutes, I felt better.

"Now why couldn't I get this much attention when I was alive? Stupid. Now they know why I hated my life so much."

I felt a frown form on my face, "I wonder what mom and dad are doing right now..." The frown deepened, an image of them both crying burned into my mind.

"Bulma!"

I turned around, already knowing who it was already. I quickly wiped away my tears, I didn't want him to see my weakness.

"Leave me alone Vegeta."

He pause, looking me over, then smiled. "I told you, I'd find you." He began walking over to me.

I didn't move, I didn't care.

Grabbing my chin, he looked me in the eyes. "Are you ready to come with me?" He asked softly. "Let's Go-"

My eyes widened as I watched Vegeta go flying from me and hit the ground.

"D-Damn Angel." Vegeta coughed.

Goku smiled at seeing what he done, seeing he saved me. "Bulma, are you alright?"

I quickly nodded, still shocked on what had just happened.

"Demon, go back to where you game from!" Goku ordered.

Vegeta stood up and growled, "I found her first! She's MINE!" He yelled as he flew towards Goku.

"Bulma! Run!" Goku yelled as he flew towards Vegeta.

Doing as told, I ran away from the fight but stopped and turned around when I heard the explosion. I flew and hit a tree. Before losing consciousness, I get one last look at the two also knocked out.

My eyes slowly open to see total destruction, I wobbled as I stood up. Slowly walking over them to see the two. They were cut up, bruised and still knocked out.

I gasp, realizing that they could die If they stay like this, I began to run for help but then It hit me once again. There was no help.

"Girl."

I turn around to see a girl. A tall blond, a tough look covered her face.

I pointed to myself, a confused face showed.

"Here." She threw me a box, it read: First Aid.

"Who are you?" She was alive, could see me and...came to help me. I was so happy.

"Lets just say I'm dust in the wind. I come and Go." Turning around she hopped on her motorcycle and drove away.

I smiled and began taking the things out of the First Aid and started on Goku. Then Vegeta. Why was I helping them? I couldn't answer that.

Standing up, I fell back down. I felt my head with my hand and looked to see it covered with blood.

"Looks like I lost a lot..." I said to myself, laughing as I blacked out.

A/N:Yay! Done! So what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in a Review. I apologize if there are mistakes in spelling, punctuation, ect, ect. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Next chapter! Yay! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, Ill give you a shitty excuse again, hm... Drama just ended so now I have my time back...Oh and there was a bomb threat at my school...Idk both are true but still, its my responsibility to make sure I make you readers happy :) Well... READ ON. Please Review :) No flame I beg or at least If you do, have the balls to tell me with an account, so I can "explain" to you how I feel about your review, okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in DBZ, If i did, they'd be in my closet right now...eating cookies and drinking tea. :)

Chapter 4

"Bulma."

"Mmm" I mumble, turning over, I wasn't ready to wake up yet.

I hear a laugh, I try to open my eyes but they refused to do so.

"Its time I bring you back to where you belong."

I recognized that voice, it was Vegeta's.

My eyes finally opened, only to see his face inches from mine. My face burns, I try to cover my blush but he grabs my hand. He winces.

"What's wrong with you?" He growls.

"I could ask the same thing." I replied, it was still dark out, my head still hurt and Goku was still passed out. What an Angel.

He glared at me, his tail swishing everywhere.

I smile, He reminded me of my old dog. Patting his head, I look at his face. Such a cute face.

His eyes widened, "are you just begging to die woman!"

I laugh and smile, "doggy."

His left eye twitched, his face was a centimeter from mine.

"What are you doing!" I yell backing away, my head hurt worse.

"You don't have any alcohol in your breath..." He glared at me, as if trying to put a puzzle together.

"Such pretty eyes..." I laugh and blush more.

He got closer, his eyes burning into mine.

"W-What are you doing?" I gasp, I couldn't move, what was happening?

He smirked as he got closer, "so this is your weakness? My eyes?" He laughed evilly.

"Demon! Get away from Miss Bulma!" Yelled Goku's voice.

I finally got feeling back into my arms and began pushing Vegeta away.

He flinched and fell backwards.

I gasped when seeing my body covered with blood.

"You Idiot!" I scream, "you reopened your wounds!"

He looked away, mostly from embarrassment.

Crawling over to the First Aid on the ground, I stumbled back over to him and began wrapping him up again.

"Now lay there and don't you dare move! Do you understand me?" I ordered, he really was an idiot. Lightheadedness took over my head and I fell backwards. One thing that made me wonder, how could we all bleed anyway? We were all dead in some sort of way right? How was in possible?

"Your the idiot..." Vegeta started, "instead of taking care of yourself, you helped the enemy. Such an Idiot."

"..."

He turns to look at me and smirks, "asleep already."

"Demon! Did you leave Miss Bulma alone?" Goku yelled.

"Shut up damn Angel!" Vegeta yelled back, It seemed Goku couldn't move, how funny.

Hearing the birds chirping, I opened my eyes to have both men staring at me. I jumped a foot and held my chest.

"You sure know how to scare a girl!"

"I'm sorry." Goku apologized, he elbowed Vegeta.

"Don't touch me Angel." He threatened and glared at me with a smirk on his face.

"Tell her your sorry!" Goku commanded.

"I thought it was hilarious." Vegeta replied.

Next thing I knew, the two of them were wrestling. I guess their wounds healed.

"Stop it you two!" I yell, hoping they'd quit. But they didn't, I knew I had to do something. Without thinking, I jumped on the two, they froze immediately.

"What do you think you are doing?" Vegeta growled.

I blush, "stopping you guys from fighting..."

Goku smiled, "Vegeta, why cant you be as respectful as Miss Bulma?"

"Stop it!" I commanded, "you both are just acting like little children."

Both looked at me, Vegeta stood up quickly and growled.

"I should be capturing you! Not socializing!" Then he sprinted off.

My face saddened, Goku noticed quickly.

"Oh what's wrong Miss Bulma?" He crawled next to me and held my hands.

My cheeks burned, "N-Nothing!" Now he was starting to get to me. Not even Yamcha got to me this much! I winced as his face ran through my thoughts. This was all his fault, I felt the tears coming.

"M-Miss Bulma!" Goku begged, "don't cry!"

Too late, tears were once again streaming down my face. Goku the suddenly hugged me and I cried onto his shoulder.

Looking up, not that far in distance I see Vegeta's face. Just for a second though. His face burned into my mind, a mixed look of anger and sadness.

Goku patted my back and I felt much better, at least one person was sent to this Hellish world to comfort me.

"Thank you..." I mumble.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise filled the air.

"What-", I began.

Goku reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, flipping it open he sighed.

"It seems they want me back for a meeting." He sighed once more then stood up. His large wings stretched out, "see ya later." He waved goodbye before taking flight.

Now what was I suppose to do? Once again I was alone.

Sitting back down against the tree, I looked up at the sky.

"So beautiful..."

A/N: What did you think? Tell me in a Review! 3 3 3 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: SORRY! Please forgive me! I haven't updated in so long! But I have a good reason! My computer broke down and I finally got it back! So I can update now! Well hope this chapter was worth waiting for!

Chapter 5

A tune suddenly popped in my head, it as one my mother used to hum to me when I was a little girl. I began humming it, smiling as I do. Soft cries were heard in the background. Turning around, I see the only girl I dreaded looking at. Maroon

She had flowers in her hand... what was she up to? Her eyes were swollen so I knew something was up.

"They said this was your favorite place to go." She whispered. My eyes widened, was she talking about me? She set the flowers right next to me, "it was just a joke... it wasn't suppose to turn out like this." Slowly walking away, she turned for the last time, "rest in peace Bulma." Then she left.

I looked down at the flowers so there were people who did know I existed. It really felt good to know that. I notice another figure coming towards me... tall, blonde hair, it was that girl who helped me out with the first aid!

She smirked at me, I smile, anyone who helps a freak out deserves to be loved.

"I came to answer some of your questions. When you were a baby, you were very sick. Your mother and father didn't know what to do, they were desperate to get you help. One day an old man showed up and told them if they sign his weird contract, he'd heal you. They quickly signed it without even reading it. Idiots they were. They found out later that when you died, a demon would come and take your soul dragging you down to Hell. Your soul is the key to the uprise of hell." She stated.

"Vegeta..." I whispered, now knowing why he wanted me to go with him so badly. "So I should just go with Goku?" I asked.

She shrugged, "the choice is yours." She threw me the bag on her shoulder, "you'll need this."

Catching it, I looked at her confused, "um... thanks?"

"Make sure you know who's your friend and enemy okay?"She stated before beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

She turned and looked at me wit a smirk on her face, "tell that demon boy that if he hurts you, he'll be seeing me!" Then she ran off, quickly disappearing.

A sigh escaped my throat, I was alone...again.

Opening the bag, I looked inside. There was some weird looking coins, a gun, packs of chewing gum? And a weird looking outfit.

Popping a piece of gum in my mouth, I read the wrapper. "Sleepers Breath," who names gum that? "I wonder when the guys will be back," I smile, thinking of the two.

Was I falling for them? Shaking my head, I closed my eyes. I had only met them yesterday! I continued shaking my head, trying to get the nonsense out.

"Miss Bulma..."

I quickly turn around to see a depressed looking Goku.

"I'm sorry.." He replied softly.

"What-" I felt his arms wrap tightly around my body. The flapping of wings filled my ears and I watched my feet lift from the ground.

"They are forcing me to bring you back the hard way."

I began to struggle, trying to push away but he was to strong. Looking down, I realize how far I am from the ground. I felt light headed.

"Goku, please don't do this, I'm not ready!" I begged.

He looked at me strangely, blinking multiple times. "What is that smell?" He stiffened yawn, he noticed my mouth moving. "What are you chewing?" He asked alert.

"Gum?"

That's when his eyes closed, and he let go of me. Both of us were falling, from great heights.

The first thing I do is scream, not even a ghost could survive this fall. I force my eyes to close. I couldn't look. Falling for seconds, minutes and still no hitting the ground. No pain no nothing.

"Open your eyes girl." A deep voice commanded.

Slowly opening then, I see my savoir. "Vegeta?"

He glared at me, " no thanks for saving me?"

I flew onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck and began hugging him.

His body froze.

"Thank you." I whisper, hugging him tighter. I've never been so scared in m who life. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Don't cry."

My eyes widen in surprise, what did he just say?

"Just don't cry..."His grip on me tightened.

I was too shocked to reply, letting go, I looked up at his face. His eyes looked down on mine, I felt like I was being hypnotized. "V-Vegeta, w-wheres Goku?"

His hot breath hit my face as I heard him growl. Dropping me to the ground, he turned around. "I don't know." Growling, e kicked the ground. "After your 'Goku' was just about to force you to leave, your still worried about him?"

Then it hit me. "Are you jealous?" I asked smirking.

"O-of course not!" He stumbled turning back my way. "I am satin's son! I don't get jealous over stupid thing like you or anybody!"

I continued to smirk, "so if I kiss him, you wont be bothered?"

He glared at me, "no."

I shrugged, "fine, I'm going to kiss him right now!" Turning around, I started walking, truth was, I was going to stay away from Goku also. I felt my wrist being grabbed and I was yanked. Vegeta had his arms around me, his face was in my hair. He was hugging me?

"Damn it...why do you mess with my head?"

"Vegeta?" I felt his head lift. "are you ok-" I was stopped with his warm lips on mine.

I couldn't move, my body wouldn't allow it.

He glared at me, "how are you able to mess with my head?"

I was too shocked to speak, my face was red and I couldn't think.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

"Y-Y" I began, It wouldn't come out.

"What?"

I swallowed, "you kissed me..."

"Okay?"

I touched my lips and smiled, "It felt amazing!"

He let go of me ad stepped back, unsure of my new attitude. "Can we go to Hell now? I'm getting tired of this game," he said grumpily.

"No."

He frowned, "what?"

I shook my head, "no..." I laughed, "you do like me don't you?"

"No! You used your power and made me do it!" He protested.

I turned around and smirked. "I knew it." But then my smirk turned into a frown. Up ahead stood Goku, he looked betrayed.

Vegeta notice my chance of emotion, "looks like the angels back...how goodie."

"Goku..." That look of sadness, the same look I had given when Yamcha betrayed me. Then I knew it, I was in love with the both of them.

A/N: Okay! Thats all for now folks! Hope you enjoy and review!... 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello again readers...it seems I am updating again so I hope you enjoy! Also, check out my other Fanfics If you have the time. Review.

Chapter 6

"You Demon!" Goku began, his voice deepening. "How dare you!"

I have never seen Goku this way before, it kinda scared me. I blinked as the wind past me as Goku flew at Vegeta, ramming him at full force.

"Goku..." I whispered, "you really did'nt want to take me did you..."

Blood splattered and feathers flew here and there. Fire burned the grass around us, they were having a fight...to the death.

I sat down and hugged my knees, I hated this. Tears slid down my face and I just let them fall. Me crying would'nt do much so why would it matter? It's not like I did'nt cry all the time at home when I was still alive.

An explosion shook the ground and debris flew at me, I hugged my knees tighter.

"Please stop," I whisper. The fighting continued. I stood up, "both of you idiots, stop it!" I scream, hoping they could hear me.

"Why?" I heard Vegetas voice ask, "so we dont hurt each other? I have taken too much time trying to take you to Hell with me and this god freak is always getting in my way!"

"Fine." I mumble, "take me to hell... I am sick of this shit!" I yell.

"Miss Bulma!" Goku yells, "you cant!"

Vegeta pops up besides me and picks up my body in his arms. He smirks at Goku, "later."

I hear Goku's voice then I enter a void of darkness.

"I'm rather glad you decided to give up..." Vegeta replied. "If I knew kissing you would make you give up, I should have done it sooner."

"Asshole," I say angerly. 'And here I thought you loved me.' I thought sadly.

"Were here," He growled. His personality now changed.

"Why'd you kiss me?" I asked.

He looked down at me, "just for business."

My eyes widened, just for business? Are you serious? I could feel my heart breaking.

"Thats all, what, did you think I had feelings for you?" He smirked.

Then I felt it shatter, my chest hurt.

"Oh, heads up, you may feel some changes..." He said, his voice still dark.

"What?" I asked confused but then I realised what he was talking about when I noticed the long black finger nails on my hands. My teeth also felt sharp. "I'm turning into a demon aren't I?"

He didn't answer and pushed me ahead, "hurry up."

So this is Hell? I watched as boney Women, Men and Children work in the blazing heat while other demons watched them.

"What a horrible place..." I mumble.

"It's beautiful," Vegeta said, hearing my words.

"What ever." I frowned, getting more angrier by the second.

Stopping at this huge castle, Vegeta turned to me.

"Welcome to my home." He smirked, waiting for my expression to turn to fear.

"Okay?" I said, yawning.

He fround, "you should be bowing down to me! I am royalty here!"

"And I'm the Peasant, whats your point?" I growled, great, now I was growling.

He moved closer, "my point is, you should begrateful I havent killed you yet."

I looked away, "Why should I be grateful? I wanted to be dead in the first place but instead I fell in love and got my heart ripped out."

"Idiot."

I looked back to see his back facing me. His fist were clenched.

"And now you cant even look at me!" I yelled, then I broke down. Everything that had been building up just exploded. I just wanted it all to end...

But I knew it wasnt.

I felt a warmness around my body, blinking, completly shock, Vegeta was hugging me. I couldnt speak.

"Idiot...why? Why does it hurt so much to see your face so sad? I'm so confused."

I felt my chest getting heavier, as if my heart was healing, one piece at a time.

"Bulma... I-"

The doors of the Castle open abruptly. A huge man walked out. Vegeta quickly let go of me.

I felt goosebumps rise on my skin, that was him...he is the devil...

"My son! You brought back our power!" His booming voice said.

"Hello Fater," Vegeta said respectifully, but something what wrong.

The Devil came up to me and looked me in the eye.

"It took you long enough though, I was starting to get really bored. Would you like to come in?" He glared into my eyes, "Miss Bulma?"

I was surrounded by darkness, where was I? What was happening? I seen a distant ligh ahead, so I decided to follow it. In that bit of lightness, I looked into it and seen the Devil. He was moving towards the castle.

Then I realized I was under the Devil's control.

"Don't go in there!" I yell but no one can hear me. Then I entered the Castle.

I began to sink into the darkness, I started to freak out.

"Bulma, I've been waiting for years for this moment." The Devil Began, "I'm glad I dont have to wait anymore.

Vegeta walked behind us, not saying a single word.

"Here it is!" The devil said to himself.

My feet were gone in the darkness.

We entered another room, a dark, quiet empty room.

My body moved into the room and walked to a chair, the only thing in this room.

"Run!" I scream to my hypnotized self, "get away!"

"Sit." He ordered, I sat. He turned to Vegeta, "would you do the honors?"

Vegeta's eyes widened.

The devil smirked, "I saw everything my son." He frowned, "you were not raised to fall in love with a mortal."

Love...he fell in love with me? That's impossible...right?

"N-No..."

Both looked at me with a confused look.

Standing up, I looked at my hands. I had control back, My body felt a little numb though. Grabbing my bag, I reach into it and grab the gun. Pulling it out, I pointed it at Satan.

"It seems you broke my hypnosis, but do you really think you can kill me with that powerless gun?"

I smirked, "who said anything about killing you?" Then I turned the gun around and shot five times. Pain filled my body as I hit the ground. The Devils yell was the last thing I heard, Vegeta running up to my wounded body was the last thing I saw. Then I blacked out.

A/N: Wow...what an amazing ending of a chapter...so there is one more chapter and a special chapter...then this story will be finished. Finally. So hope you liked this chapter, review, favorite add me on your alerts,ect. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Wow, its been forever since my last update, which I apoligize for, I planned on update a while back but I became super busy. Well, enjoy this and pretty please review!_

**Chapter 7**

_"Bulma." _A soothing voice called.

I slowly opened my eyes to be surrounded in light, Goku stared into my eyes.

"Goku? What happened?"

His smile made me blush, "It's over, the curse. You beat it."

I was shocked, was this a dream?

His arms wrapped around me forming into a hug, his lips moved to my ear.

"I may not be the one you choose but I will always watch over you, since I am your guardian angel."

I smiled, a single tear ran down my pale cheek, "thank you."

He then vanished and my eyes close. Tiredness once again took over and I fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Bulma! Breakfast!"<p>

I quickly sat up and looked around, I was in my house. In my room.

"Bulma!"

A smile covered my face as I sprinted down the stairs.

"Mom! Dad!"

I ran up and hugged them to see their shocked expressions.

"Your seem...happy," My mother replied. My father nodded agreeingly.

I was confused, didnt they miss me? Wait... was I even gone? Was it a dream?

No. You cant have a dream and feel everything I felt... fear, saddness...love...

"Honey, are you alright?" My father began.

I nodded.

"Well you better get ready before your late to school." Mom said smiling.

I groaned, school. Will it be the same?

I went and got dressed, hoping it wouldnt.

* * *

><p>Everything looked the same, then school came into view. I crossed my fingers and went in.<p>

The room went silent as I walked in, I was shocked. Usually I hear my name or freak being called out.

Sitting down, I looked around, everyone looked at me.

I felt a presence behind me and turned around.

"Bulma."

I see Yamcha and hate covers my facial expression.

"I wanted to apologize for Prom, it was not right. Im sorry."

I looked at him, not sure to believe him or not. Sighing, I nodded, that was the last thing they remembered huh? The Prom... I wonder if someone made him apologize. I shrugged it off.

"I accept your apoliogy," I said. I wondered why the atmosphere here feels so much...better. I watched as Yamcha left to sit down and looked over to the window.

I smiled. I had Goku watching over me. My expression turned to sadness, I would never see those two ever again.

The classroom door opened and I laid my head down, still looking the clear blue sky.

"Sorry Im late class, I had to get the new student."

I sighed, great, another student.

"Hello." His soothing voice replied.

My eyes widened and I quickly sat up, his eyes were staring right into mine.

"My name is Vegeta."

_A/N: Dun dun DUN! I was planning to end it here but that'd be mean. Well, review I guess. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I completely understand if you have me for not updating in such a long time so I'm sorry. Enjoy the last chapter.

Chapter 8

"My name is Vegeta."

I couldn't look away seeing that I couldn't believe my eyes. There he was, smirking my way.

"Well, pick your seat Vegeta so we can start today's class." The teacher instructed.

He past all the girls who were eyeing him and stopped at me. "Is this seat taken?"

I quickly shook my head and he sat down beside me.

"Thanks."

I tried to pay attention to what was being said but he was staring at me from the corner of his eye.

I tapped my pencil silently until the bell finally rang. Every got up and left, I glared at Vegeta, "why are you here?" I collected up my books, "don't waste your time on me. Go back to Hell seeing that's where you took me you evil..." I stopped myself and just walked away, of course he had to follow silently.

"Bulma..." Vegeta started.

I turned around, "I have nothing to say to you. I hate you, why are you even here?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Dad banished me to the human world because of my bad behavior."

"Right, like I'm suppose to believe that." I hissed as I quickened my pace. "I'm going to be late."

Suddently everything around us froze and I looked around shocked.

"Can't be late if time isn't moving." Vegeta said smirking.

"Just leave me alone!" I begged.

"Well we need to talk first."

I sighed, "there is nothing to talk about in the first place."

"Bulma, you made me feel things I've never before. I love you." He confessed quietly.

I frowned and tears formed in my eyes, raising my hand, I slapped his face.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed light before pulling my body to his.

My eyes widened and my cheeks burned red, "w-what are you doing?"

"Humans need a hug once in a while to make them feel better right?" Vegeta aaked softly in my ear.

I nodded slowly and looked up at him, he was staring sadly. Standing on my tip toes, I pressed my lips onto his and he let me go.

We stood there and kissed until we needed air to breath.

"Give me another chance, please..."

I thought about it for a moment before nodding, "only one more."

He smirked and pulled me into another long kiss.

Then everything that was froze was now moving again.

The rest of the day was normal, whenever we past eachother in the hallway, we'd smile secretly.

When my last class bell rang, he was already waiting for me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as we walked towards my house.

"What is it Bulma?" Vegeta asked as his arm wrapped around me.

"Why did I come back? Why a second chance?"

He smirked, "I guess you can say you beat the devil at his own game..."

"So this is the end?"

He laughed and smirked, "oh no Bulma. For this... is only the beginning."

A/N: And this story is finished. Hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Please review and hope you forgave me.


End file.
